


Open Wide

by b0rbz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender!Hanzo, Blood, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Recall, Rimming, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Stripper!Genji, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover, just a little bit of plot, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0rbz/pseuds/b0rbz
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is a little more than irked to have to deal with agonizingly annoying patrons while posing undercover as a bartender.With his brother posing as an enticing dancer who seems dead set on capturing his attention, he quickly finds himself forgetting about all those bothersome customers.





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> My second work!  
I spent a little more time on this one than I had the last one, so I hope it turned out better.  
Completely unbeta'd.

Hanzo Shimada, the ever stoic and serious man that he was, was certainly less than amused upon being informed of his next undercover mission accompanying his brother Genji, a cyborg more machine than man courtesy of Hanzo himself post a night filled with unimaginable cruelty and misguided intentions, and Jesse McCree, an honest to God cowboy ripped straight from classic western movies predating well before any of their births. It was not that he found their company loathsome by any fair means, on the contrary, he greatly enjoyed whenever he was to be stationed with the pair, finding their antics vastly entertaining, rather, what he found unfavorable were the positions they were to assume while stationed halfway across the world. 

Overwatch had temporarily altered their concerns from focusing on large criminal organizations like Talon or Deadlock for the briefest of moments to smaller, but no less morally wrong happenings they had found themselves tipped off on. It had been brought to their attention that there were sudden disappearances all centralizing around a gentleman’s club, or strip club as Hanzo preferred to blatantly state, employed omnics supposedly falling victim to the age-old crime of what was presumed to be a sex trafficking ring. There had been rumors of a man who frequented the club, and though not every visit resulted in someone suddenly vanishing, his presence was always noticeable when such a disappearance did occur. The owners of the establishment were frantic, worried beyond belief for their employees and brought it upon themselves to contact someone they believed could aid them in their safe return. 

The three men were the only members currently available to attend such a mission, much to Hanzo’s dismay. His role was straightforward, assume the position as a new bartender, an occupation well suited for him due to the fact he had a vast knowledge when it came to preparing alcoholic drinks. McCree was to pose as security, his height and build rendering him optimal for the job, his rugged appearance and knack for upholding a stoic facade when necessary ticking off all the required boxes to ensure he was an intimidating obstacle should problems ensue. Lastly, Genji was to assume the identity of a newly hired omnic dancer, his synthetic body paired with his faceplate and helm to disguise his human features making him utterly impossible to discern from any other high tech omnic. The younger Shimada had crucial dancing experience courtesy of the misspent days of his youth, never a stranger to the local club located within the same town he originated from. Hanzo supposed all of his frivolous partying wasn’t all for naught as he had previously presumed. 

The establishment surpassed the archer’s expectations by leaps and bounds, far from a sleazy club he had originally assumed it to be. From its outer appearance posing as a vividly colored victorian style house, the only feature available to reveal its true nature a vintage sign that read ‘Gentleman’s Club’ in obsolete lightbulbs fixated on a post located in the front. The club’s solid, expertly carved and crafted teak wood double doors opened to reveal a contrastingly different theme compared to the outside, the internals offering a firsthand experience traveling back through time. Hanzo could immediately recognize the style as art deco, something he had only seen nearly ancient photographs of. 

The walls were an inky black with white geometric designs running their entire expanse from floor to raised ceiling, the floors carpeted in gray with no discernable design as to not clash with the walls. The furniture appeared to be plucked straight from the past, simple shapes lined with either complimenting patterns or devoid of any design at all, all trimmed in metallic gold. Most of the chairs and couches were settled around small stages, no doubt meant for dancers with the inclusion of silver poles shooting up from the center of them. A larger, main stage was situated at the back of the room, but this one lacked the staple embellishment given to the others, possibly reserving it for more complicated performances. Simple crystal chandeliers cascaded from the ceilings, providing just enough light to give the room a warm atmosphere. A bar sat toward the left side of the room, the base made of solid dark mahogany while a white diamond granite counter sat atop it. The wall behind it lacked the same design as its brothers, instead giving way to alcoves trimmed with gold that twisted around them, each recess backed with a spotless mirror to give the illusion there was an abundance of alcohol littered across its shelves. 

Upon their arrival, the team had met with the owners, an older couple of women who radiated kindness and hospitality, but who were clearly stricken with grief upon losing their cherished employees. From Hanzo’s understanding, the women were genuinely concerned for their safety and not for the lack of influx of money consequently derived from their most popular entertainer’s disappearances. The women provided them pictures of those who were taken, every single victim all expertly designed omnics, three males and two females, if you could assign sexes to a machine. The archer had peered at his brother upon being supplied the information, his eyes scanning over his body.

Though not an omnic per se, Hanzo had to admit his brother meticulously met the requirements to be considered a viable target, his body consisting of clean, muscular lines that put his physique fully on display, LEDs set into his armor, originally designed for a different purpose, ideal for amping up his uniqueness. The archer found his brother devastatingly handsome in his own right even as the other man hid his face, Hanzo’s stance on how attractive omnics could be changing drastically upon rediscovering his assumed fallen brother. Previously, the elder would have preferred to suffer an excruciatingly torturous death before he were to ever admit he found an omnic pleasurable to the eye, but now, the circumstances had shifted. Though never out loud, he could confidently say to himself that he did find some omnics favorable, though his preferred omnic was no omnic at all. No, the apple of his eye still retained a human appearance beneath it all, body still partially intact, face, although littered with dark scars across the sides and nose, a scar splitting through his eyebrow, still devilishly charming. His golden eyes were sharp, features practically carved out of marble, brilliant smile genuine enough to cause Hanzo’s heart to stutter whenever he had to pleasure of witnessing it. Hanzo knew it would be difficult to focus on his job while his brother would be prancing about on a stage for hungry eyes, but he promised himself he would give it his best shot. 

The first couple of nights resulted in a rather lackluster experience. The elder Shimada had grown increasingly exasperated upon dealing with drunk patrons who deemed him attractive enough to sling lewd comments his way, each one irking him more than the last. He forced himself to smile and bite his tongue as to prevent himself from cussing out each overly cocky person unworthy of his attention, though that did not mean he restrained himself from slipping out a curse in Japanese every so often. He occasionally caught McCree’s eye, the man conspicuously entertained by what he had overheard between his teammate and intoxicated customers. That did not mean the cowboy was insusceptible to earning his own influx of interested women and men who fancied him, awarding Hanzo the same privilege of seeing the other man utterly annoyed. 

To the two older men’s surprise, Genji had not graced a stage once during the first couple of days, instead assuming the part of a mobile omnic waiter, supplying drinks to those who refused to dislodge from their seats. That was in part due to his trial period of proving he could actually dance to the establishment’s lead performer, but also due to the absence of their suspect. They knew what the man looked like through surveillance footage supplied to them, so they deemed it unnecessary for the cyborg to put on a show. It was only on the night their target did actually waltz in was Genji given the opportunity to prove himself as an entertainer and an even better operative. 

Hanzo scrambled around the bar to fulfill his orders in preparation for the display his brother was about to put on, the crowd around him overly animated in anticipation for the newest omnic that had been added to the roster of exotic dancers, including their fated man of the hour. His attention had been instantly garnered upon the news, procuring himself a drink before he settled onto one of the couches surrounding the stage Genji was to be called onto. Both Hanzo and McCree had their eyes set on the man, surveying him carefully, both having the forethought not to act too swiftly. They had to be patient, wait until an opportune moment presented itself. 

Deduced from careful observations, Hanzo could clearly recognize a man who had more sinister intentions than coming to be thoroughly entertained, though perhaps that was simply a perk of the business he had woven himself within. The man was tall, similarly built to McCree, a barrel chest and narrow hips, with arms and hands that could crush a man’s windpipe without even so much as a secondary consideration. His shaggy brown hair had been pulled back into a low bun, a hint of a five o’clock shadow decorating his face. Even through the dim lights could Hanzo see his eyes, a piercing cobalt if they happened to glance his way. He was dressed casually enough, a pair of dark, worn jeans loosely fitted around his long legs, paired with a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black coat strewn across the back of the couch he had settled himself on. If Hanzo hadn’t known the man’s profession, perhaps he would have found him attractive, but the atrocities he knew the man to have committed put the bitter taste of bile on his tongue. He was no more special than any other goon he’d slain in the past, nor would this encounter play differently once they secured their required information through forceful persuasion, as McCree liked to call it. 

Hanzo devoted his attention to the man all the way up to when he heard an announcement over the speakers, informing the crowd of his brother’s impending performance. The spotlight on the stage dimmed until it was dark, the crowd cheering wildly in response. Hanzo rolled his eyes as he was allowed a moment of peace before he settled toward the end of the bar once there were no current orders to fill, eyes focusing on the stage. 

A song Hanzo only vaguely recognized began to play loudly, the beat buzzing him to his core, once again earning a reaction from the surrounding patrons. The unmistakable LED pattern of his brother’s suit lit up in the darkness, altered from their normal neon chartreuse to vermillion to better suit the mood set by the music, the light of his visor slicing through, standing out most of all. His toned mechanical body was only sparsely outlined due to the auspicious glow, defining it just enough to give the crowd a taste of what he looked like. The spotlights flashed on, bathing him in a hue of complimenting blues and purples, revealing his brother to the crowd, his appearance immediately earning a slew of wolf whistles and cheers. He was settled behind the pole, hips canted to the side, legs spread apart, one hand resting around the adornment while the other laid over his thigh. Hanzo was certain he was about to be thrown onto a ride he had not properly prepared for. He had never seen his brother dance before, never having gone to a club with him due to his duties with the clan, so he knew he was in for a rather wild experience. 

Genji, beginning his performance, slid his hand down his thigh, running it all the way down toward his foot as he arched his back, head and shoulders dropping down, his head whipping back when he felt it was time to tease his hand back up in the direction it had come. He strutted around the pole, sending himself into a couple of spins around it as both hands held on before he found himself behind it again, legs spread wide in a power stance, hands gripping onto it a good width apart. His legs fluidly bent upward as he lifted himself off the ground, legs straightening into a ‘V’ for a brief moment as he stared out into the crowd before he brought them back down, delicate ankles crossed. He twirled around, releasing the metal rod only for a moment before he came back to it, feet occasionally leaving the ground to show off his strength in what was no doubt organized choreography. Hanzo blinked a couple of times in surprise, eyes locked on his brother. 

Hanzo knew he technically should have been observing their target, but his mind argued that the man would likely not attempt to pounce on the presumed omnic in the midst of a performance with so many witnesses scattered about. How could he focus on a man as loathsome as that when his brother was standing front and center looking absolutely ravishing? The lights transformed his white armor into something more ethereal, highlighting every line of the synthetic muscle peeking from beneath as they flexed with his movements. Hanzo’s mouth suddenly felt extremely dry as a lump formed in his throat. He shouldn’t have been looking at his brother the way he did, dark almond eyes filled with desire locked onto him like he was an oasis over the horizon in the vast expanse of the desert, just within reach to quench his thirst. 

The younger Shimada migrated to the side of the pole, swinging one long leg out in front of him once before he swiveled it up to hold his ankle in his hand so it was level with his head, foot pointed up toward the ceiling, forcing himself into a vertical split, face still settled toward the crowd, watching them. Hanzo practically choked on air, sputtering, the sounds from the crowd hiding the noises he made as he became painfully aware of how flexible his younger brother actually was. Genji released his leg and dropped down onto his knees, one leg knocking forward to build momentum as he swung it back toward himself to propel himself backward around the pole in a half rotation, feet planting on the other side, body rolling languidly as he rose, ass popped out to showcase it. 

The cyborg rolled his body toward the silver pole sensually, hips thrusting ever so slightly before he made a quarter rotation back, backside toward the crowd, right hand on the pole. He arched back gracefully until his faceplate was within everyone’s sights, right leg extending upward to its full length past his hand, his other hand running teasingly over his chest and stomach. He brought his leg back down and pulled away from the pole and retreated back from it as there was a telltale lull in the music. He lavished his hips and ass with his hands, his outer shoulder popped seductively. Hanzo leaned forward, elbows resting rudely against the granite surface as he became entranced with his brother’s teasing. 

Genji launched forward as the music picked up, hands grasping the pole as he swung himself around, legs widening into an impressive split as he held himself upside down some couple of feet off the ground. The crowd went wild as he continued his routine, a familiar voice within close proximity sounding off words of encouragement as well. Hanzo whipped his head to the side only to find McCree against the bar, metal elbow propped up onto it as he casually leaned against it. Hanzo shot him a sharp, deadly look as McCree glanced at him. The cowboy offered him a loose shrug and an attentive smirk before they both turned their attention back toward the younger Shimada. 

By the time they focused their attention back to the cyborg, he was on the opposite side of the stage, hands hooked around the pole, shoulder pressed against it, his body held horizontally off it as he rolled his body in rhythmic waves. Hanzo forced himself to swallow down the knot in his throat, eyes flickering to track every single movement his brother was making. His uncouth mind began to wander, pulling forth new fantasies the archer couldn’t previously fathom upon the discovery that his brother could move so fluidly, so sensually. He pondered on the thought that just maybe that was a reason Genji was so popular amongst men and women in the club scene in his youth, pulling countless lovers either home with him or to a sleazy motel to satisfy his more intimate needs. He wondered what Genji was like in bed even to this day, fully aware of the remaining body parts tucked away beneath his armor. It was not as if the cyborg fell victim to his old habits, Hanzo never having seen him take a partner since his own recruitment, so it begged a fair question whether or not the younger had retained his skill. Clearly his entertainment value had not been lost over the years, nor due to his cybernetically enhanced body. 

Hanzo could feel his heart pounding unceremoniously in his chest, his head buzzing even though he had not been allowed to consume even a drop of alcohol. His face felt entirely too hot, an ember of desire kindling deep within his lower abdomen. The black jeans he uncharacteristically adorned started to feel uncomfortable, suffocating. He had never expected he would react in such a way to his own brother, but taking into account all the lewd thoughts he had of him once they had rekindled their relationship, he could justly confirm it wasn’t exactly surprising in the least. 

Over the period of time he had been involved with the heroic organization known as Overwatch, he found himself slowly but surely becoming infatuated with his brother, not necessarily on his own accord either. The brothers had become practically inseparable once Hanzo traveled down his own path of redemption, not explicitly forgiving himself for the pain he had brought unto his younger brother, but accepting his past for what it was and anticipating the future alongside the other for what it might hold. Occasional quarls still ensued as was to be expected, but they fought far less than Hanzo predicted. They were able to meditate together often, train together, laugh together, tease and torture each other none to dissimilar to when they were boys. 

The real problem began when Genji had become more physically affectionate than Hanzo had been exposed to in his past. The cyborg would often pull him in for an embrace after a successful mission or just for the hell of it, his hands lingering on Hanzo’s skin for longer than was considered customary. Whenever they resorted to spending their downtime in the Watchpoint’s rec room, Genji always assumed a position as close to Hanzo as possible, one appendage constantly in contact with him in some way. The archer had reacted keenly to his brother’s touch, his mind usually supplying a fruitless scenario that he would never in his right mind act upon due to fear of rejection. The elder could only grin and bear it, hiding his reactions and keeping his dirty inner dialogue to himself. He would prefer not to unjustly jeopardize their relationship all for some perverted ideations. 

By the time Hanzo had successfully cleared his thoughts, Genji had managed to hoist himself up high onto the pole, body locked around it as he once again hung upside down, legs spread wide. He slowly rotated around the pole, head constantly fixed out toward the crowd. Come to think of it, his face was always pointed in the same direction, unless his choreography demanded otherwise, toward the very location of the bar. Hanzo froze upon the realization. Was his brother watching him just as intently as he was? His attention should have been drawn to their target, but it was undeniably obvious who he had in his sights. Hanzo gulped, blood rushing ever further south as he kept his own eyes peeled on the performing cyborg. 

Genji cocked his head to the side as he undoubtedly held Hanzo’s gaze before he relaxed his grip to drop himself down a few feet, retightening his body around the post to prevent himself from crashing down unceremoniously onto the floor, the crowd wholly bursting into cheers as he successfully performed the impressive feat. Hanzo found himself rearing his arms back so he could forcefully grip the edge of the countertop, bracing himself as a wave of arousal crashed through him. He closed his eyes and braced one foot behind the other as he slumped forward, head hanging low as he took a deep breath to recollect himself. His brother was certainly going above and beyond to entertain the crowd, the suspect, and as the elder’s mind lead him to believe, Hanzo himself. 

By the time Hanzo recomposed himself enough to focus back on the stage, Genji was on the ground on his hands and knees, back arched, ass up, crawling and rocking his hips side to side in time with the music, hidden eyes still trained on his brother. The archer was completely and utterly entranced, enticed beyond reason. The only thing able to pull him from the spell his brother had cast on him was a metal hand tapping on his shoulder. He unwillingly tore his eyes away only to have them land on McCree. The cowboy mouthed something Hanzo couldn’t quite make out but was quickly supplied with a helpful gestured hand indicating that there were freshly arrived patrons who were seeking out a drink. He groaned to himself and indignantly turned to assist the new customers, his scowl forcibly cracking into a faux smirk as he returned to his assigned job. 

To his great displeasure, he could only catch glimpses of his brother as he finished his performance and moved onto the next one, each one increasingly showing off his skills and assets. He would much rather devote his attention to his brother, but alas they had roles to fill and a suspect to catch. The elder Shimada remained painfully dedicated to his temporary job all through his brother’s enticing displays, the feeling of disappointment settling deep within his stomach once he saw a human dancer front and center, somehow expected to follow up with an even more sultry performance. He wondered where his brother had gone for a total of three minutes before he felt hands dragging themselves up his back, over his shoulders, white plated arms draping loosely around his neck as he had his back turned to the crowd to dry some glasses. Had he been a more skittish man, he might very well have jumped out of his skin. 

“Enjoy the show, brother?” His brother’s metallic voice purred into his ear, armored chest nestling closely against his t-shirt clad back. Hanzo glanced up to the mirrors that were held behind the liquor shelves, his brother’s faceplate pointed toward them as well as it lingered insufferably close to the side of his head. Hanzo’s heart rate began to pick up again, but he was well trained to not wear his true emotions so blatantly on his sleeve. 

“Did I enjoy my brother flaunting himself around on a stage for a crowd of inebriated patrons? No, I did not,” Hanzo answered cooly, eyes dropping back down as he set one glass down only to repeat the drying process on another. Genji chuckled as his hands splayed across the top of the archer’s chest, palming him through his shirt as he pressed in closer. Hanzo felt a pang of something hot and heavy in his heart that slowly migrated down as his brother nuzzled against the side of his head. His brother was acting strangely, even for himself. 

“As ever, you are a terrible liar. You seemed rather interested considering you could not take your eyes off me until you were forced to. I can only imagine what was going through your mind, seeing your own little brother moving in such a way,” Genji hummed as he tugged at Hanzo’s collar, exposing the cleavage created by his pectorals before he slipped a cool hand in, fingers tracing over the center ridge as they traveled down. Hanzo’s eyes widened as he slammed the glass he was holding down, twisting within his brother’s hold so they were face to face. Genji ushered forward, hands bracing on the back countertop as he crowded Hanzo against it, face impossibly close. The archer felt pounding in his ears not attributed to the bass that was reverbing throughout the room. “Do not act so prudish. You must think me a fool if you think I do not see the way you look at me, how a simple touch renders you weak. I could see the longing on your face as I was on stage. I wonder what scenarios played in your head, what you render me capable of.”

“Do you always have to have such a large, unfiltered mouth? Now is not the time to be toying with me,” Hanzo growled, his eyebrows drawing together, every fiber of his being doused in desire, in want, in arousal. He was unable to discern if his brother was simply being a terrible younger sibling, unfairly teasing him, or if he somehow was experiencing the same wicked, immoral feelings he was. He silently prayed it was the latter rather than the former. 

“If you would prefer, I could show you just how big my mouth i-”

“Genji, get yer ass back on yer post!” The two Shimadas suddenly heard the words shouted at them, the unmistakable drawl belonging to McCree. Genji snapped his head to the side to send an obvious covered, pointed glare at the cowboy. Hanzo held still, breath traitorously shaky, as his brother sighed and pulled away from him almost regretfully so, his head canting downward for a fraction of a second toward the elder’s crotch. The archer knocked his hips back in an attempt to hide the embarrassing bulge in his pants, but the damage had already been inflicted. The cyborg said nothing as he exited from behind the counter to recommence his position as a dancer for the crowd on a separate stage, not as Hanzo’s own personal entertainer. 

“The hell was that about?” McCree asked him once enough time had passed, after he had confirmed their suspect’s location, and once Hanzo was allowed downtime in between drink orders. Hanzo had desperately hoped the cowboy hadn’t witnessed the entire exchange between his brother and himself, but it seemed luck was not on his side tonight. He pressed his lips into a tight line as he directed himself towards the other man, unwilling to give an immediate response. He could honestly say he wasn’t quite sure, his brother’s sudden interest seemingly appearing out of thin air, although it was only just to confirm it was reciprocated. Perhaps all those lingering touches he had the privilege of experiencing weren’t all for naught. 

“I ain’t never seen Genji all hands-on like that. If I didn’t know better, I coulda sworn he was makin’ a move,” McCree grinned, devilishly so. Hanzo clenched his jaw, his bones popping together under the force, and cast his eyes down, unsure of how to answer. “Han, he wasn’t, right? That was just a show for all the customers, right?” He continued to pester the archer, unsuspecting of the damage he was causing. Hanzo felt his temple twitch in annoyance, his fists clenching. This was not the conversation he wanted to be having at the moment. 

“McCree, listen to your own advice and go back to your post. I will not be submitted to your incessant pestering,” Hanzo countered too clumsily, lacking any denial he had premeditatedly held on his tongue. He truly had meant to supply a denial, but something within him was mindlessly holding onto the notion of hope, rendering him unable to say what he was supposed to. When he turned his eyes back onto the cowboy, he was no longer met with a charming smile and inviting eyes, instead, he had to come face to face with a man who had been delivered a bolt from the blue. The urge to be at the end of a sniper’s scope hit him fast and hard as he realized how odd the implications were. 

“Wait. Wait. Yer serious?” The cowboy pushed, but Hanzo had already decided he was done with the conversation. 

Without another word to the other man, the archer departed in search of some bothersome soul who had a chance of requesting his assistance. Thankfully, McCree didn’t pursue him, confusion riddling his features as he retreated back to his corner of the club. How was he to successfully explain his undeniable attraction to his own brother without making himself seem completely mad? It was not as if siblings engaging in an intimate encounter was unheard of in the past, nor in this day and age, but Hanzo prided himself in appearing relatively normal, even taking in the consideration he was able to control otherworldly spirits. In reality, he was far from your standard man, and it was safe to assume Genji was in the same boat. 

As the night progressed, Hanzo found himself drawn to his brother’s continued antics. The cyborg was putting on one hell of a show on a side stage showing off his contortionist-level of flexibility, easing into impressively wide splits both on the floor and on the pole, contorting into obscenely suggestive positions. His hands ravished over his body whenever he deemed it appropriate, which was more often than not whenever he had managed to capture Hanzo’s attention. The archer found it increasingly difficult to remain focused on his job, his distracted mind resulting in him accidentally over-pouring drinks. Each time he would quietly curse to himself in Japanese and start anew, temporarily embarrassed by how easily he floundered. It seemed his mishaps would not end there, his brother consistently turning up his sex appeal as he undoubtedly saw the effects it had on the elder. 

The largest offense was when Genji was dancing on the floor of the stage in a performance driven by seduction alone. He was rolling his hips and spreading his legs, much to the crowd’s pleasure. At one point, the younger was lying on the ground, legs straight up, one hand braced so he could balance on his lower back. His ankles locked together and his knees spread apart opening a diamond window for his face to been seen through. His face was locked toward Hanzo as he reached forward with one hand, beckoning the elder closer before he dropped his hand down to tantalizingly rub his palm against his crotch. Hanzo let out a shuddering breath as his knees grew weak, his face flaring with heat, his grip on the glass he was holding loosening. His heart stuttered, threatening an early heart attack upon witnessing his brother unashamedly called him forth. The sound of glass shattering met his ears and he cursed loudly, eyes ripping away from his brother so he could attend to the mess he had made. He was going to kill Genji once they had captured their person of interest, he swore on it. 

Even as Hanzo picked up the larger chunks of glass, his entire body was aching in arousal, his pants restraining him uncomfortably so. He felt a fire raging within him, setting every fiber of his being alight. Though he was only basing his fantasies on an implicit notion that his brother wanted him back, he wished for nothing more than to barge onto that stage and ravage his brother right then and there, to put on a real show for the crowd that was drinking the cyborg in so greedily. The only thing preventing him from acting out on it was his dedication to completing their mission, though even that was slowly dwindling. 

It was apparent Hanzo wasn’t the only one encaptured by his brother’s displays. Whenever he did get a moment to scope out their target, the man’s devoted attention was consistently graciously supplied to the younger Shimada with a twisted smirk carved into his face, eyes showcasing what could only be described as an insatiable hunger. The archer could practically see a glimmer in his eye as the man relaxed back into the couch, drink grasped between his fingers. It was abundantly clear that he enjoyed the supposed omnic as he pranced about, unmistakably making him the man’s next victim, though little did he know his capture would not result in success. 

By the time the night was winding down, with only a few patrons remaining including the man of the hour, it had been increasingly clear he was about to make his move. Hanzo watched tactfully as he catered to a glass in his hand as the man approached Genji as he was making his way toward the entrance to the hall that lead to private rooms and dressing rooms. The man sauntered up to him and tapped him on his shoulder to inquire something, too far from Hanzo’s location for him to properly hear. Genji cocked his head to the side as the man spoke, listening intently. The elder had an unexpected urge to crush the glass between his hands as his brother teased their target, hands running up his chest before his fingers locked on his collar. Genji invitingly gestured with his head knocking to the side before both were heading down the hall, presumably for a private dance. Hanzo clenched his jaw and set the glass down, tossing his rag aside as he exited from behind the bar, the shut off for ordering a drink having already come and gone. Jealousy seethed within him even though he knew full well his brother’s actions were all part of an elaborate act. Pulling the man away from the remaining people scattered about the club was ideal if they were to be successful while also not terrifying any unsuspecting witnesses. 

Hanzo swiveled around for a moment to locate McCree for assistance, but the man in question was swept up in what appeared to be an unwanted conversation with a seemingly interested woman, though the archer could accurately discern the cowboy didn’t reciprocate the feelings. Out of luck and unwilling to interrupt the man against his better judgment, he set back on his path toward the back of the establishment, confident that he and his brother could subdue the man all on their own. In case they were to fail, which was extremely unlikely, they were all equipped with hidden communication devices in their ears, Genji’s built into his suit, should they require the urge to call for assistance. Hanzo was convinced his brother could maintain it on his own, but the rage flowing through him upon seeing the man so obviously interested in his brother drove him onwards, prepared for a fight. He shrugged past the curtains that concealed the hall from the average eye, giving way to a long corridor doused in red with doors on either side. He located the only closed black door that was not labeled as a dressing room and pressed his ear against it, listening. 

“Come on baby, I know they didn’t build an omnic like you just for show. Let me see what you have hidden under there,” Hanzo heard mumbled through the door, the man’s voice deeper and rougher than he expected. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he pushed himself further against the door, awaiting his brother’s answer. 

“I have already told you, I lack the parts you desire, and even if I possessed them, I would not sleep with clients,” Genji answered, annoyance littered in his voice. Hanzo’s eyes widened as he heard a sudden thud, a yelp from his brother cutting through the air at the same time. 

“That just takes a little reprogramming work. I’ll make sure they make it so you’re always begging for it, always ready for whoever steps into your room,” The man growled lowly. Hanzo was shaking against the door, eyes wide as he figuratively saw red even as the world around him was bathed in it. The blood rushing through his veins turned to ice, heart stuttering in his chest as it worked furiously to accommodate the sudden tsunami of rage crashing through him. He clamped his jaw shut and gripped the door handle, turning it and forcefully kicking the door open to reveal the horrendous scene playing right before his eyes. The man had Genji pinned against the wall by his throat, face settled dangerously close as his hand roamed over the younger Shimada’s hip, fingertips teasing the ridge where armor met synthetic muscle. Genji was rigid against the wall, hands gripping around the man’s wrists in a mock struggle. Hanzo knew his brother was capable of effortlessly overpowering the man, but it seemed he was playing the part of a helpless omnic too overcome with fear to act upon the atrocities the elder undoubtedly knew his brother wished to inflict upon him. As soon as the door slammed open, curved handle cratering itself into the connecting sheetrock, the man snapped his head over his shoulder to locate the sudden intruder. “Who the fuck are you?”

Hanzo didn’t answer. He crossed the room, insistent on agonizingly tearing the man limb from limb, his hand snagging the perpetrator by the collar before he brutishly yanked him back, forcing him away from his brother. “Hanzo wait!” His brother’s words rang muffled in his ears as he tossed the man to the wooden floor, canines bared viciously, threateningly as he stalked closer. It was moments like this he woefully regretted laying down his sword, the unfiltered requirement to see this man mangled beneath him, littered liberally with unforgiving cuts to the bone his only remedy. Someone so utterly unworthy of casting an ill-intended hand against his brother ensured themselves a graceless death courtesy of the elder.

“Oh, is this omnic yours? The little slut that it is, I wouldn’t be surprised,” The man spat as he stumbled up into a fighting stance, fists curled, left hand positioned forward. Hanzo felt a firm hand creep onto his shoulder to withhold him, but it was tactless on his brother’s part. The man surged forward, throwing a punch that the archer effortlessly shielded with his arm, countering with his own devastating right hook to send the man stumbling back in a daze. He lunged forward and slammed his hands onto the man’s shoulders, driving his right knee up into his abdomen, the brunt of his expertly hidden prosthetics connecting brutally. “F-Fucking bitch,” The man seethed as Hanzo violently shoved him against the opposing wall. He hacked up a small amount of blood and uncouthly spat it onto the floor, foolishly unwilling to accept looming defeat. The archer would derive great pleasure from putting him down permanently.

The man launched forward, driving his shoulder into Hanzo’s chest as he attempted to send him backward, but with Hanzo’s feet planted firmly on the ground he was only able to push him back a couple of feet. Hanzo forcefully shoved the man down as he swiftly slammed his other knee up to connect it into his chest, a noticeable, unmistakable crack resounding through the room as a result. He crushed the nape of the man’s neck and shoved him down as the man continued to sputter out blood. “Brother, you need to stop,” Genji pleaded in Japanese but he was too devotedly determined to put the filth beneath him into its place. As soon as the man rolled over Hanzo pounced, hardy fist connecting square into his jaw as the man scrambled to gain some purchase. As built as he was, he was an undignified fighter, unworthy to fairly compete against the elder.

Hanzo straddled the man and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing tightly just as he had done to his brother, fist rearing back so he could deliver blow after blow. The man beneath him was desperate, feet kicking wildly as he attempted to defend himself, his own untrained punches missing their mark as Hanzo either dutifully dodged or caught them. The man’s face was already altering to deep shades of red with each blow, viscous blood smearing around his mouth as Hanzo wailed on him. Genji once again rushed forward to pull back his brother, but the archer was immovable. He yanked the man up by his stained collar and harshly slammed his forehead down into the man’s nose, another gruesome crack sounding out as blood gushed from it. 

“Hanzo we need him alive, stop!” Genji cried as he grappled the elder, yanking back with all his might to end the relentless beating. “McCree we need back up!” The younger shouted desperately into his com as his brother struggled against him, eyes locked onto the bloody mess littering the floor. His heart was beating harshly in his ears, knuckles sore and aching as the split skin strained. He would remain unsatisfied until he ripped the man’s last breath away from him, would only revel in victory once he saw the life drain from his eyes. 

“Release me!” Hanzo snapped as he strained against his brother, hands prepared into fists as Genji yanked him back further, distancing themselves. 

“Jesse!” Genji screamed just as they were alerted to the sound of heavy boots barreling their way. Only a couple of seconds later, McCree burst into the room, Peacekeeper drawn at the ready as he quickly surveyed the room. His eyes flashed from the unconscious mess on the floor to the brothers, Hanzo still wriggling within his brother’s grip so he could free himself and put a permanent end to their target. “Get him out of here before Hanzo slaughters him!” 

“What the fuck happened?!” McCree sought pointedly as he followed his orders, hooking his hands under the man’s arms and to prop him up. His flesh hand searched for a pulse, and once he had confirmed on existed, he turned his attention back to the brothers, concern etched into his features. 

“Jesse, just get him out of here!” Genji demanded as his hold on his brother was slipping. McCree grumbled a swear under his breath and sucked his teeth as he obliged, abruptly hauling the would be carcass out of the room and out of Hanzo’s field of vision. Hanzo growled lowly as he watched his teammate drag the cur out, a smear of blood trailing partially behind him as they disappeared into the crimson hall. Hanzo was exceptionally furious at being denied the right to properly deliver the perpetual beating the man deserved for thinking himself worthy to even glance his brother’s way, let alone put hands on him. He wanted the man’s head on a pike for what he had to witness. The dragons surging beneath his skin were no better, demanding a copious amount of blood to sate their hunger, driven mad by seeing their host’s brother and their own sister nestled deep within him at the savage hands of another. Had they been released without even a weapon to accompany them, they would have shredded the man apart and ferociously consumed him, leaving only scraps to salvage. The dragons had already unwillingly turned against their kin in the past, pledging to never repeat such an atrocity. They were going to protect their sister and her host with every razor-edged fang and talon, no matter the amount of blood that had to spill. 

The arms vice gripped around Hanzo released for only a moment to allow Genji to spin around him, his hands locking onto the side of the archer’s face as he shushed him, thumbs caressing his cheekbones, a slew of sweet words accompanying his coos in a frantic attempt to soothe him. Hanzo’s breathing was ragged as he shot his eyes around wildly, searching for the threat even though he was absent. He tried to turn his head away only to be met with Genji pulling his face back, the red LEDs of his visor cutting through to his soul. “Hanzo, I am okay, please calm down, he did not hurt me,” The younger offered comforting words as he pressed the front of his helm against Hanzo’s forehead. Strong, armored arms slithered and draped their way around his shoulders as Genji tugged him close, chests flush together as he forced Hanzo to rest his chin on his shoulder. 

Hanzo blinked rapidly, his own arms entrapping his brother’s waist, ushering him impossibly closer as he steadily descended from his fury filled high. His brother’s body was a welcome, comforting presence against his own, the sound of his cooing working its magic on both him and the restless dragons fixed in his soul. The archer squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face against the younger’s shoulder as he let out a jagged breath. The dragons were settling down, no longer in proximity to their anticipated meal, comforted by their sibling who was undoubtedly reaching out for them. 

It took a few seemingly interminable minutes for the elder Shimada to recompose himself enough for the younger to pull him out of the room only to usher him into one of the nearest dressing rooms. Genji assisted him in setting down onto the plush, red velvet cantilever chair that lacked armrests parallel to an accompanying fainting couch near the back of the small gray room before he set off to sift through the drawers of the light encrusted vanity. When he returned, he held a small blue cylindrical spray bottle in one hand, fluffy white cotton buds in the other. He adeptly dropped down onto his knees before the elder and gently urged his damaged hand forward to presumably start disinfecting it, which was confirmed once the dastardly liquid from the bottle came in contact with his skin causing it to burn, Hanzo letting out a restrained hiss in response. Genji muttered his apologies as he commenced cleaning the caking blood from his skin as delicately as he could as to not put the archer through any more discomfort than was necessary. Hanzo kept his gaze set on his brother the entire time, the depiction of him on his knees between his spread legs permanently seared into his mind. 

Even after a short-lived brawl, his mind was susceptible to imagining his little brother in compromising positions. He was absolutely beautiful as he rested there, meticulously tending to the elder’s wounds, devotedly attentive to caring for him. His knees were knocked apart, hips popped back, head tilted down as he pressed the cotton against the bloody splits. Hanzo bit down on his lower lip as he reclined against the marvelous velveteen, hand caught in an interim position as his brother inspected his handiwork. He guided the archer to spread his fingers to survey the damage that had been done, deciding it was not grave enough to continue treatment. 

“You could have cost us the mission,” Genji commented as he placed the first aid supplies aside, nimble hands lavishing over Hanzo’s shins before he rested them on his knees. Hanzo was taken aback by the sudden, unprovoked contact, heart working tirelessly to supply blood to everywhere except his brain. Genji’s fingers spread wide apart as he rotated his hands to grasp at Hanzo’s thick lower outer thigh muscles. The cyborg canted his head peculiarly to the side, begging for a reaction. When Hanzo refused to offer one, he continued, “Though, frankly, I doubt you were concerned about that. The entire night your mind has been consumed with something...different, am I correct?”

“What are you implying, brother?” Hanzo’s voice came out drastically less refined than anticipated, impotent when attempting to disguise ungarnished feelings. He silently berated himself for even speaking, though the brash decision of remaining silent was all too damning. A melodic hum slipped from his brother’s lips as he languidly traced his hands up his thighs, body rolling up so his torso held a horizontal position above the elder’s lap, hips cocked back, feet planted on the ground. Hanzo swallowed thickly as his brother braced forward on his legs, the front of his faceplate agonizingly close. 

“Are you really going to play coy, anija? Because if that is so, perhaps I can convince you to be more...open,” Genji inched ever closer as Hanzo leaned his head back to retreat. He kept his eyes locked on his brother’s face as the following silence was palpable between them. Genji held his position for a few moments, silently anticipating a snarky remark, but none were supplied. He let out a huff of annoyance as he straightened himself out, leaving Hanzo despondent for a mere moment before his hands shot up, working around his helm. Before Hanzo could utter a word, Genji was disassembling his armor, tossing the shed components to the side to reveal his extraordinarily handsome face. The younger Shimada offered a devilish smirk as he combed his hand through the shock of green hair atop his head, setting it back into its usual disheveled coif. Hanzo felt a pang of arousal surge through his chest, burning much more intensely than it had when his brother’s face was hidden. “How about a dance? You seemed to have a much more enthusiastic reaction when I was performing for you.”

“So you were trying to tempt me,” Hanzo stated in false disbelief as his brother sauntered over to a Bluetooth speaker laid atop a lone accent table located next to the couch, fingers working through a phone to undoubtedly select a song. Over the course of events that had ensued, it was safe to assume his brother harbored the same desires as he did, but Hanzo was a stubborn man who did not like to display nor properly consult his feelings. He would much rather play the role of an oblivious, prudish brother than sexually stimulated fiend who profoundly anticipated whatever his brother was willing to offer him if only to frustrate the younger. Thankfully his efforts did not deter the cyborg completely, instead persuading him to push their preset boundaries beyond glorious repair in hopes of conjuring forth an illicit experience. 

“Not trying, succeeding,” Genji corrected and tapped the phone a couple times before he placed it down, assuming his position back in front of his elder brother. Hanzo mentally braced himself as a song he didn’t recognize began to play, but it was easy to deduce the song was fitting for the performance of his lifetime. 

As the beat began, Genji rolled his hips temptingly from side to side in a pseudo tease before he stepped around Hanzo’s spread legs, hand dragging across his broad chest and shoulders as he stalked around him, fingers trailing over every muscled ridge set deliciously on display through his tight shirt. Hanzo shuddered out a breath as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on attention, fingers gripping the metal trim situated under the chair in hopes of grounding himself. Not enough had happened for him to react so foolishly, but the anticipation of what was bound to come remedied his momentary embarrassment. Genji circled around him, one hand left to rest on his shoulder as he fluidly swung his leg up, planting the ball of his foot onto the small shelf created by the archer’s spread legs. He smoothed his hand over his own armored thigh before it’s brought up again, the cyborg shifting so he has a firm hold on his brother’s shoulders as he effortlessly climbed onto his lap, ass nestled nicely against the other’s crotch, knees bent as his toes touched the floor. Hanzo leaned back, unwilling to allow the younger to have so much purchase to his body while also secretly loving how close he was, his backside delivering heavenly pressure to the growing tightness in his jeans. 

Genji inched his hands up the back of Hanzo’s neck as he rolled his hips, fingers tangling into the raven locks working them loose, his half-lidded golden gaze saturated with his own desire. The cyborg bit down onto his lower lip seductively as his hips continued to work, hands busying themselves in the ribbon Hanzo refused to retire for the mission, pulling it free to allow the elder’s silken hair to cascade around his shoulders. The archer felt a chill shoot up his spine, his grip on the chair tightening even as his wounded hand complained. The friction against his pants was delectable, though to his dismay it didn’t last long. 

As soon as Genji was there, he was gone, slipping gracefully down on his knees before the elder, rendering him touch starved. Hanzo had little time to lament over the loss of contact for long, Genji’s hands trail along his inner thighs this time, hips pivoting as he adorned an enticing grin, sharp eyes locked with his brother’s the entire time. Hanzo felt entirely too hot as his brother’s hands inched agonizingly slowly, dangerously, toward the front of his pants, which were noticeably strained, only to pull away at the very last second. His breath came out ragged as he cursed under his breath, desire coloring every barely audible word courageous enough to slip from his lips. Genji’s voice was angelic as a chuckle escaped from him, completely aware of how much of an utter tease he was being. He offered Hanzo a wink before he planted his hands on the elder’s knees only to push his lower body up, head locked between Hanzo’s knees, flipping over with his legs spread obscenely wide as his crotch and taught ass were showcased, synthetic muscle weaving across his inner thighs until they disappeared beneath the black strip that concealed how much of a man he truly was. Hanzo’s brain short-circuited, his hands instinctively moving on their own so they could grip his brother’s waist to aid him though he certainly didn’t require it. 

His hands continued to support his brother as the cyborg rested his knees over his shoulders, body rolling up so he was perched on him, hands threading through Hanzo’s hair while the elder’s grip migrated to his surprisingly plush ass. His fingers twitched against it, silently begging for permission to give it a harsh squeeze, but their pleading was not granted. Hanzo groaned as his head was forced back, his brother’s hips rolling toward it but never dedicating themselves to forcing contact. The elder’s erection was painfully aching in his pants, the need to release himself into the cool open-air growing ever stronger. Unfortunately, he had to silently suffer until an opportune moment presented itself, if one ever dared to present itself. For all he knew Genji could just be rilling him up to leave him desperate and anguished, the little devil he was. Hanzo was unable to predict the future, and although the threat of his brother doing exactly that loomed overhead, he was idiotically hopeful. He wanted his brother with every burning, desire doused fiber of his being, wanted him in whatever way he would allow, but it seemed without Hanzo’s explicit consent, only teasing would ensue. 

“You are torturing me,” Hanzo huffed as Genji wriggled out of his hands and dropped himself suddenly but foresighted onto the elder’s crotch as to not harm him, that glorious friction returning as he gyrated his hips. The archer sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes fluttered closed, head lolling to the side as he gripped his brother’s thighs harshly enough to the point where if they were replaced with soft, milky flesh it would be littered with harsh purple bruises. Admittedly, deep within him, there was a niggling voice irking him with its need for real skin, but Hanzo was happily satisfied with the body his brother inhabited so he brutally squashed down any ill feelings the remnants of his past self was bringing forth. To the elder, his brother was incredibly sexy in his own right, his partially artificial body having no damper on that, instead adding appeal because it was the younger’s body. Hanzo was incredibly willing to ravish his brother in whatever form he presented as. 

“That is the point, anija,” Genji sighed breathlessly as he thrust his hips against his brother’s stomach. The cyborg was moving his body so tantalizingly as his fingers combed through the elder’s hair, fingertips scratching deliciously against his scalp as he coaxed him to expose his throat. Hanzo felt like he was being tortured, his brother pressing every one of his most sensitive buttons like a control panel, edging him closer and closer to insanity. It wasn’t until he felt a hot, heavy, wet tongue running along the column of his throat, tasting him, that he decided he was done messing about. He was going to procure what he wanted. Hanzo’s eyes snapped open as his brother retreated, arrogant smirk present across his rosy lips. “You taste so good, brother, I wonder what the rest of you tastes like,” Was the line that launched him completely over the edge. He allowed his hand to snap up to trap his brother’s chin firmly between his fingers, dark eyes peering up into dazzling gold. Genji ceased the insufferable rolling of his hips as he eagerly flicked his eyes down toward his brother’s mouth, then back up, silently daring him. 

“Why don’t you find out?” Hanzo declared, voice as equally as filled with a dare, though unwilling to await a proper response. Before his brother could counter with something witty, he surged up while simultaneously dragging the cyborg down, lips crashing greedily in the middle. What started as a chaste, strategic kiss quickly evolved into one driven with desperation and passion. Hanzo was the one to test the waters first, licking along the seam of Genji’s petal-soft lips to request access which was immediately granted with eagerness. Their tongues tangled together, unrelenting for the other to gain dominance, so they settled on sharing the role. The younger Shimada lacked anything inherently noticeable coating his tongue, but Hanzo found himself intoxicated from the unique taste that was his brother. He had been anticipating this moment for months, and now that he finally had him both literally and figuratively within his grasp, nothing would be capable of preventing him from drinking his brother down greedily. He was curious to see where things would eventually lead, but he decided the essence of surprise was equally enticing. 

“Fuck,” Genji’s voice dropped an octave as he moaned against the elder’s lips, hands dropping down to his wide shoulders to grab hold before he delved his tongue back in. Hanzo released his hold from the other’s chin to allow both hands to slither behind him only to grab handfuls of his brother’s synthetic but unbelievably soft, supple ass. He dug his fingertips into the flesh as he bucked his hips up, chasing the friction that he desired. The archer groaned as he lolled his head back, granting permission to the younger to delve deeper, slick tongue taking the opportunity to thoroughly explore every nook and cranny, seemingly memorizing the layout. Hanzo could feel his cock straining and leaking in his jeans, the telltale wet spot set on the front of his boxers rubbing uncomfortably against the sensitive head. No matter how uncomfortable it may have felt, that did not stop him from shoving his brother’s hips down to grind into them, coaxing forward even more of that clear, sticky fluid destined to coat something besides the inside of his pants. 

“Are you just going to let me rut against you like some kind of dog in heat?” Hanzo growled when Genji pulled away, hands dropping to tease along the bottom hem of his brother’s t-shirt. Without a word, Genji yanked it up, Hanzo helpfully raising his arms to ease the process of shedding the article of clothing. The cyborg tossed it aside without so much as a glance, eyes wide with hunger as he surveyed the bare, incredibly muscular chest on display in front of him. 

“Patience, anija. We will get there,” Genji shushed him as he dragged his cool hands down Hanzo’s overheated chest, fingers working to knead the thick pectoral muscles he found himself most attracted to. The archer bit his lip and lulled his head to the side, offering prime real estate for the cyborg who held no hesitations when it came to leaning forward so he could attack his brother’s neck with wet, open mouth kisses. Hanzo squeezed his ass harder, hips rolling up as his brother’s tongue laved over his pulse, hot breath sending shivers down the elder’s spine. Genji swiped his tongue all the way up to the sensitive point nestled behind his ear before he dropped back down, tediously sucking a dark, red and purple mark into his pulse point. Hanzo felt as if he was burning away, wishing for nothing more than his little brother to douse the flame. Somehow he already knew what would drive the elder crazy, though perhaps it was in part due to expertly combining past experiences gathered from his youth, formulating a perfect mix that would please most after trial and error. No matter where he derived his knowledge from, Hanzo was perfectly content to sit back and enjoy. 

Once Genji deemed himself satisfied with the mark he had made, he migrated down, kissing and sucking along the tops of his brother’s pecs as his hands lavished attention toward the fullest parts, thumbs flicking to tease his nipples into stiff peaks. Hanzo bit down on his tongue to prevent a shout from escaping as his brother paid close attention to his most sensitive erogenous zone, somewhere considered common for most, but it was enough to make Hanzo’s brain stutter. Pleasure blossomed from within his chest and burst outward, most of it centralizing down into his groin as it felt like molten lava was being pumped through his veins. “What? Do you like this?” Genji purred as he twisted both peaks between his thumbs and forefingers, golden eyes gazing up through dark eyelashes in faux innocence. Hanzo jolted and arched his back off the chair, pushing his chest further against his brother’s agonizingly pleasurable touch. He enjoyed it far too much for his own good if he were to be completely honest with himself. Genji sucked his teeth and withdrew as he twisted his nipples again, earning yet another keen reaction. “Oh, Hanzo,” He breathed, corners of his lips twitching upward, “And here you go gallivanting around with such a sexy chest exposed for all to see. How would the others react if they knew you displayed your most sensitive part? I’m going to get jealous, brother.”

“What nonsense,” Hanzo bit out, slightly irked by his brother’s incessant rambling. It was not surprising in the least to discover his brother retained a knack for pestering him so, even in such an intimate moment of vulnerability, though without it, Hanzo would find himself woefully missing his brother’s voice. In the past, it was relayed to him that Genji had gone through a period of barely speaking unless absolutely necessary, so the archer was glad his brother was now comfortable enough with himself to adopt how he had been in his youth, back before an impenetrable cinder block wall had been driven forcefully between them. 

“Even beneath me you still find yourself able to bark back. Let us see what else I can draw from you,” Genji giggled before he leaned down, squeezing one of Hanzo’s pecs between his hand to puff it up, tongue lolling out and flattening to drag along his nipple. Hanzo’s eyes widened and he threw his head back as Genji wrapped his lips around the nub, tongue swirling around it to get it nice and wet before he sucked. The archer’s eyes rolled back as his brother flicked his tongue against his nipple while he sucked, doubling up on the amount of pleasure he was receiving from such a lewd act. His other hand busied itself on his other stiff peak, rubbing it and rolling it between his fingers as he ground his hips down, earning an obscene string of moans from the elder. Hanzo felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment as the noises he supplied reached his ears, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care much considering how good he felt. He was regretful that he could not reciprocate the appreciative touches his brother was lavishing onto him, the elaborate armor decorating his body too frustrating to disassemble in the midst of a heated moment. Hanzo could only wonder how his rough hands felt dragging along his brother’s remaining skin, his shoulder, his arm, the equally lush pec that was framed oh so nicely whenever it came time to either relax without the requirement of adorning his armor or when he was called in for monitoring. Perhaps if they were to engage with each other in the future, he would have his chance. 

“G-Genji, kuso,” Hanzo managed to breathe out as his brother released him with an obscene ‘pop’. His brother glanced up at him inquisitively, both hands returning to knead at his overly sensitive chest. “You already know what I want, so why must you prolong this?” He asked even though he already knew the answer. 

“I love seeing you squirm, brother, so desperate for anything I am willing to give,” The younger Shimada began as he repositioned himself so he could slowly slip between his brother’s legs, mouth trailing down further and further, tongue taking special care in tracing each prominent ab muscle before it delved into Hanzo’s navel, the elder’s stomach tensing in reaction. His brother’s hands drug down further, fingertips following his tongue’s path as he fluidly settled between his spread legs, his own knees knocking apart as he nuzzled his face against Hanzo’s crotch, the elder’s cock instinctively giving a pitiful twitch at the sudden contact. “Do not think that I have not felt how hard you have been this entire time. It is flattering,” He teased, Hanzo staring down at him with an increasing hunger as his brother finally was settled where his uncouth mind had been begging him to be all along. “Does this always happen when you spend your time with another, or am I special?”

Something within Hanzo clicked. His brother was attempting to persuade him into speaking, something he seemed to desperately require, so if Hanzo could not return the physical touches he dreamed of supplying, he found it only fair to submit himself to something that would rile his brother up just as he was. He was privy to the fact that his brother enjoyed partners with a bit of bite to them, courtesy of all the obscene things he had to, unfortunately, hear between the paper-thin wall conjoining their rooms, and though he personally did not have much experience allowing himself to spew such obscenities, he was not averse to the idea. Who better to practice on than his own little brother? The most he could receive in return was verbal teasing, something he was routinely subjected to anyways, so there was no inherent harm in trying.

“Only for you, otōto. How could I not react in such a way when my own little brother is so willing and eager to please me?” The look Hanzo received in response was one he wished he could keep in a photo album. Genji blinked a couple times, clearly taken aback by his older brother’s willingness to play along, before a grin settled across his mouth, eyes glimmering in what Hanzo assumed was excitement. A devilish smirk of his own stretched across the archer’s lips as he reached down, fingers nimbly working to finally free himself of the hellish restraint that was his jeans. Genji grabbed onto his waistband and aided him in pulling them down along with his boxers, his thick cock springing free and practically slapping his stomach as it popped out. Once again Hanzo wished he could capture the moment in a photograph, his brother’s reaction all too priceless not to have on the record books. Hanzo was not a small man in any sense of the word, not in his physique that he had devoted blood, sweat, and the occasional tears for, nor in the manhood he was blessed with. His prick was built thick like the rest of him, longer than was considered customary, with an angry red, weeping cut head that was producing a rather large amount of precum that had already begun pooling on his stomach. He heard his brother audibly gulp as he stared with wide eyes, having never seen how endowed the elder had become since reconnecting. Hanzo felt rather prideful in himself at that moment as his brother’s jaw dropped. “What’s the matter, otōto? Was I not what you were expecting?” He asked, voice colored with a deserved cockiness, relishing in the fact he was able to draw silence from the younger. 

“It’s uh, bigger than I had imagined,” Genji admitted and swiped his tongue out along his lower lip. Hanzo quirked an eyebrow, his smirk growing wider as he leaned forward, his hands coming to rest along his brother’s jaw. His brother had definitely seen him before when they were young, though admittedly Hanzo was not as impressive as he deemed himself now. There had been no need for his brother to view him in such a way, until now. “I...I…” Genji stuttered, unable to form coherent words. 

“Speechless all of a sudden? What happened to your unfiltered mouth?” Hanzo chuckled as his thumbs pried against the corners of his brother’s mouth, slowly coaxing it open. Genji’s gaze flickered from his cock to his face, eyes filled with materializing hearts Hanzo could practically physically see forming in them. Hanzo coaxed his brother’s mouth open further before he stood up, foot forcefully shoving back the chair behind him to allow them more room. Genji immediately sat up, tongue lolling out to patiently wait for a taste. “Let me see how big that mouth really is,” Hanzo growled and thrust his hips forward, cock sliding up his brother’s tongue before it was immediately enveloped in the wet heat of his brother’s mouth. He unashamedly let out a groan as his brother’s eyes fluttered shut, jaw stretching to accommodate him as he greedily swallowed him down, his brother’s hands snapping up to grab onto his hips as he bobbed his head. Hanzo carded his fingers through the messy green locks atop his brother’s head, tugging at the strands as he otherwise held still, momentarily content with the pace Genji had set. His mouth was velvety soft, oh so wet, and looked absolutely delectable with his lips wrapped around the elder’s thick shaft. His younger brother was greedily sucking him down, soft, muffled moans escaping from his nose, sending delicious vibrations through the archer’s cock. 

Genji’s tongue twitched against the underside of his shaft as his fingers dug deeper into Hanzo’s hips, gripping them tightly while also urging him to move forward. Hanzo was delighted to oblige as he canted his hips forward, sending the head of his cock barreling down the back of his brother’s throat. Genji’s eyes widened as he let out a strangled noise, gaze shooting upward as Hanzo forced himself deeper, hands firmly holding his brother’s head in place as he pushed forward, forcing him to swallow him whole. Genji’s nose brushed against the thick ebony hair that framed Hanzo’s cock, his eyes blurring with tears as he looked to his elder brother. Hanzo held himself there for a moment, stifling his brother’s oxygen supply for just long enough to see tears spill from those beautiful eyes. He unwillingly pulled back, cock slipping from his brother’s delicious mouth as the younger sucked in a ragged gasp, a strand of saliva and precum connecting the head of his cock to his brother’s lips. Part of him demanded he ask if the younger was okay, but the better part of him knew it was nothing his brother hadn’t taken before. 

“I thought you were proficient at sucking cock, brother. It seems I may have misjudged you,” Was all Hanzo had to say before Genji was pulling him back, mouth opening obscenely wide as he guided him back in straight to the back of his throat. An unexpected squelching noise sounded from his brother’s throat as he began a devastating pace, the head of his cock nudging against the back of his throat more often than not. He only halted the relentless depth and pace to work Hanzo’s base with his hand, squeezing and jerking it slower a pace than he had set with his mouth, his tongue bathing the elder’s frenulum in attention before he swirled that hot muscle around the tip, tonguing the slit as precum steadily oozed out, drawing deep moans from the man above him. Hanzo couldn’t remember the last time someone had performed oral on him, let alone so skillfully, but he was extremely glad his brother was the one to break him of his dry spell. Genji wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked, his tongue teasing around the slit for a few moments before he pulled off with a wet ‘pop’. 

“You taste so good, anija. I do not know how I ever restrained myself from sucking your fat cock during the middle of missions before,” That wasn’t exactly something Hanzo expected to hear. His brother had thoughts of doing this before? Hanzo was unable to inquire further, the cyborg taking the sudden lull in the moment to stuff his elder brother back into his mouth, sending him straight into the tight ring of his throat. Hanzo groaned and shoved his hips forward, once again earning spilled tears from the other as he took the opportunity to fuck the back of his brother’s throat. The pleasure he derived from hearing his brother choke on his dick was unforeseen, but once he got a taste of it, it would be considered rude to deny himself such an arousing noise. Heat was building deep within his lower abs, cock twitching steadily as he felt himself building toward release. He didn’t want to come like this, not before he would gift his brother with the same pleasure he was supplying him with. He retreated, abandoning the velveteen vacuum of his brother’s throat, Genji once again sucking down a desperate breath when he was allowed to. 

“Wh-Why did you stop?” The younger’s voice was raspy as he spoke, adding a harshness that was uncharacteristic of him but still irrefutably sexy. Hanzo refused to respond. Instead, he leaned down to assist his brother up, lips slotting together so he could taste himself on the other’s tongue. His fingers swiftly worked on the front latches securing the strip of black nestled between his brother’s legs, tongue working to taste every last drop of salt left in the cyborg’s mouth. He urged his brother forward, drawing a gasp from him as he bit down onto his lip, tugging it forward for only a moment as his fingers worked on the back latches of the piece of armor. The black strip clattered to the ground between them, allowing Genji’s cock to spring free, nestling against the side of Hanzo’s as it dribbled out its own clear beads of pre. “Hanzo!” His brother yelped in surprise as the archer grabbed two handfuls of his ass, squeezing tightly. 

“What is it? Surely you did not expect I would be satisfied with your mouth alone,” Hanzo hummed as he crept his fingers between his brother’s crack, tips nudging against a slickness he hadn’t suspected to find. He withdrew from the younger to look at his hand, confused as he pressed his fingertips together and pulled them apart, a clear viscous fluid webbing between them. He was well aware that his brother’s backside had to be altered to properly accommodate his prosthetic legs while his own manhood had remained perfectly intact, but he did not expect to find fluid leaking from it. He was forced to consider that perhaps something in him was malfunctioning. “Is this something Doctor Ziegler should be contacted about?” Hanzo asked worriedly, concerned for his brother’s health, but once he looked to Genji’s face, he was convinced that what he had discovered was not a busted valve. 

“I had Angela install a self-lubrication device once you accepted my invitation to join the team,” Genji smiled, cheeks flushed as he rested a hand on Hanzo’s bare chest, the news shaking Hanzo to his core. It had been confirmed, he wasn’t the only one who had an unnatural desire for his brother, said brother supposedly harboring feelings since the very beginning. In some ways, the archer felt he had been deceived, but a more prominent part within himself was rather impressed and thankful that his brother had so much forethought. In retrospect, it was only a matter of time before they ended up in each other’s arms. 

“Less work for me then,” Hanzo found himself growling playfully as he approached his brother, hands hooking under his thighs to hoist him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist as he supported him, cock nestling between his brother’s slick asscheeks. Despite being littered in metal components, the cyborg was much lighter than most would anticipate. Genji giggled as he draped his arms around Hanzo’s neck, mouths slotting desperately back together, tongues battling just as they had before. Hanzo retained a firm grip on the younger as he maneuvered them to the fainting couch, plopping Genji onto it, earning a laugh from the cyborg. Hanzo stepped back to kick his shoes off, yanking the rest of his clothes off to expose himself to the man lounging luxuriously on the couch, eyes dragging over his entire body, the younger’s cock twitching in turn. 

“Gods, you are fucking hot,” Genji sighed, Hanzo smiling in return. He wasted little time to crawl onto his brother, hips slotting delectably together as Hanzo placed his hands on either side of his brother’s incredible body, Genji’s arms once again slithering their way around his shoulders as they met in a passionate kiss. Hanzo’s head was swimming with pleasure and want, and need, as he greedily delved within his brother’s mouth, his hunger nearly insatiable. His wildest fantasies were coming to fruition, immoral feelings finally reciprocated. He had waited agonizingly too long for explicitly granted permission to touch, to kiss, to enthusiastically fuck his little brother, a torturous experience really, but all the pieces had fallen into place. Genji was so pliant and willing, equally as desperate and eager to perform one of the most forbidden acts between siblings. Hanzo found himself extraordinarily aroused at the notion, for had he regretfully lain with another, a stranger, he highly doubted he would have gotten so rilled up, so aroused. Perhaps it was his twisted mind fueling those thoughts, but he had far surpassed the point of even giving a damn. Genji was so unbelievably sexy, every single aspect of him doing unthinkable things to the archer. He wanted him so badly, he was sick and tired of holding back. 

Hanzo woefully retreated, hands finding purchase on his brother’s hips to flip him around so he was lying on his stomach. Genji grabbed hold of the pillow settling near the head of the couch and stuffed it beneath his head and chest, head turned so he could peer over his shoulder, legs working so he could prop himself on his knees to present his glorious ass. Hanzo straightened out, one leg remaining bent on the couch while the other planted itself on the ground. Genji rocked his hips tantalizingly side to side, fully prepared for whatever the archer was willing to give him. Hanzo shuffled forward, one hand grasping onto his brother’s hip while he brought his other hand up so he could coat his fingers in his saliva, tongue laving them thoroughly even though his brother did not require much preparation. 

“What are you going to do to me, anija?” Genji grinned as Hanzo slid his fingers between his ass, toying at the slick, synthetic rim of his entrance. Hanzo had to admit, it felt slightly odd, but as long as his brother proved to be a satisfactory personal cock sleeve, he didn’t much mind. He deliberately held his focus on Genji’s face as he slipped his middle finger in, testing and teasing, the younger’s eyes rolling back and fluttering shut as he relaxed onto the pillow. His insides were so wet and warm, invitingly so, his hole had breached with such ease yet the passage into his brother’s body remained tight as a vice, despite the slick pooling inside. “Kuso, that feels good. Mmph, are you going to fuck me like you mean it? Your own little brother?”

“I’m going to fuck you until you forget I’m your brother,” It was a promise and they both knew it. Hanzo pressed another finger in that was as easily accepted as his first, the muscles easily giving way while breaching, tightening once his fingers had sunk in until the last knuckle. The archer scissored them strategically, curled them up inquisitively as he prodded around looking for the cyborg’s sweet spot, if he possessed one. Genji was mewling beneath him as Hanzo ushered his fingers in deeper, determined to find that certain spot. It was only when Genji threw his head back, shoulders going rigid, and let out a loud whine that echoed even over the forgotten music that was still playing that Hanzo knew he had found something. Hanzo quirked an eyebrow curiously, fingers milking what he assumed was a faux prostate. Genji’s prick spasmed, dribbling out a steady flow of precum that was soaking into the couch beneath him. The noises he produced were absolutely mesmerizing, each one sending a pang of red hot arousal through Hanzo’s nervous system, blood pulsing into his cock. His dick was producing its own fair amount of pre as it ached, dying to dive inside. 

“Hanzo, I can’t take it! Just fuck me!” Genji cried out, hips fucking themselves against the elder’s fingers, “Please, please, kuso, onegaishimasu!”

“How could I refuse such wondrous begging?” Abandoning his incessant teasing, he withdrew his fingers, drawing a pained sigh from the man beneath him. He planted himself firmly and knocked his hips forward, large hand guiding the head of his cock between his brother’s asscheeks, rubbing it against his hole for no other reason than to earn an impatient noise from the younger, before he finally, slowly sank in. “Fuck,” He breathed as his brother’s body selfishly, eagerly sucked him in, welcoming him with unrivaled heat, slickness, pressure. Hanzo was abruptly reminded how long it had been since he had last been with another, but the few encounters he could recall could not hold a flame to his brother. Genji was shuddering beneath him, face buried into the pillow below him, fingers practically tearing through the satin casing. Hanzo migrated his hands to his brother’s waist, holding it tightly as he sheathed himself completely, the vibrations from his brother’s trembling body doing wonders. Surely Genji hadn’t taken another for a while, so Hanzo could only assume this was going to be as good for his brother as it was going to be for him. 

“I am not a blushing virgin, just fuck me,” Genji demanded, head snapping to the side so he could shoot an unconvincing glare at the elder. Hanzo rolled his eyes and tightened his hold before he languidly pulled his hips back only to snap them forward harshly. Genji yelped and hid his face against the pillow once again, shoulders shaking as Hanzo repeated the action, already setting a painfully slow but forceful pace. The cyborg felt wonderful clenching around him, body accommodating him with incredible ease while still supplying that wondrous pressure. Even as he was driven by the need to supply both himself and his brother with the pleasure they so desperately required, Hanzo was powerless as to not drink in the glorious sight in front of him. Genji looked absolutely ravishing beneath him, hips knocked wide, back arched downward as he hid his beautiful face within a mound of silk. The synthetic muscles of his back flexed hypnotizingly, all framing a snatched in waist and broad shoulders any man would be envious of. The cyborg’s body was incredible, the layout of it alone seemingly custom-designed to fit all of Hanzo’s personal tastes. 

“Oh, Gods, Hanzo,” The words came out muffled as the elder proceeded to drag his hands down to his brother’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart to get a better view of himself sliding in and out. He let out a shaky breath as he watched the synthetic ring of muscle constricting and expanding around different parts of his shaft, the warmth of his body welcoming him home enthusiastically with each thrust accompanied by an obscene squelch. His brother was so wet, enveloping him in magnificent slickness while his cock steadily dribbled onto the couch. He gave his brother’s ass a rough squeeze before he picked up his pace, driving himself forward sufficiently as he retained his force. He hung his head low, the waterfall of ebony locks flowing forward over his shoulders to surround his face and he tipped forward, lips pressing against the plates that consisted of his brother’s spine. “S-So good,” Genji whimpered as he released his hold on the pillow, arm twisting back so he could find purchase on Hanzo’s shoulder, sliding it down so he could grab ahold of his bicep. Hanzo breathed hotly against the younger’s spine, tongue lolling out so he could lick along the metal plates. 

“Beautiful. My own little brother, so willing to suck all of me in, so lewd,” Hanzo groaned as he pressed forward, hands retreated from his brother’s backside so he could place them on the sides of Genji’s head. He rested over him as he forced him to arch his back even further, head dropping beside the younger’s as his hair curtained the both of them. Genji threw his head back and cried out as he slammed particularly harshly into him, green hair tickling Hanzo’s neck and shoulder. The archer grabbed the cyborg by the throat to hold him in place to lavish the side of his face with hot kisses before Genji craned his neck to the side so their lips could meet in a steamy, albeit awkward kiss. Hanzo found it increasingly difficult to continue kissing his brother at such an awkward angle, so without warning, he withdrew from him completely, his prick already grievously missing being buried within the younger’s tight body. 

“No, why did you stop?” Genji whimpered at the loss of contact as Hanzo pulled away completely. He shoved himself up onto his hands as he shot a look back over his shoulder. 

“I want to see your face when I fuck you,” Hanzo growled as he forcibly flipped the younger onto his back and crowded in close. He pried his brother’s legs apart and slung his knees over his shoulders, slipping back in with practiced ease, the action somehow already routine. Genji threw his head back, eyes rolling into the back of his skull as Hanzo practically bent him in half, rutting into him at brutal speed and force. The younger Shimada’s eyes fluttered closed as his mouth hung open, strings of soft yet strangled moans spilling from his lips. Hanzo was completely mesmerized by how gorgeous his brother looked, face twisted in the pleasure he was supplying him. From the few adult films the archer had witnessed in his life, it would have been unbelievably easy to superimpose his brother into one of them, his expression and the noises he was making were perfectly suited for such an x-rated picture. The notion sparked a yearning to see just how much he could coax from his younger brother, what words he could get to spew from his mouth. It was his own personal goal to get him screaming as he writhed beneath him. 

Hanzo dropped Genji’s legs and guided them so they could wrap around his waist as he bent forward to entrap his brother’s open mouth with his own, tongue delving within as he snapped his hips faster, harder, hand snaking its way around Genji’s leaking cock to give it a squeeze. Genji practically screamed into his mouth, hips bucking upward as he scrambled to hook his arms around Hanzo’s sides, blunt tips of his fingers dragging down the open expanse of his back, undoubtedly leaving irritated red marks in their wake. The archer shuddered at the sensation, a low groan of his own sounding from him, muffled by his brother’s mouth. Waves of pleasure were surging through him with each thrust of his hips, with each mark his brother graciously delivered upon his skin, physically claiming him as his own for all to see once they went home back to the Watchpoint. Everyone would bear witness to the markings he received from his own little brother, and he would display them proudly. This was everything he had ever wanted and so much more. 

“Kuso, otōto, you have no idea what you do to me,” Hanzo sighed as he wedged his hand under his brother to support his lower back as he jerked his cock in time with his thrusts, Genji, in turn, bucking up to match the pace Hanzo had set. 

“I-I could say the- fuck- same to you. Ngh, harder, big brother, please,” Genji begged, Hanzo happily obliging. There was no inherent worry about treating his brother too roughly, his enhanced body too difficult to damage unlike one made completely of flesh. The archer held no qualms against brutally ravishing him, the desire to do so too tremendous. The slick, unyielding inner muscles of his passage practically begged him to mistreat them, to brutalize them until they were quivering, stretched deliciously wide to accommodate the hot seed he planned on spilling within. Hanzo wanted to fill his brother up to the brim, to make him feel fuller than he ever had before. Imagining such a thing had him feeling dizzy, desperate to comply to the obscene notion. 

“Anija! Oh my Gods, I’m so close, please!” Genji sobbed as he rolled his hips, fingertips digging harshly enough into his elder brother’s dorsi muscles to produce harsh bruises. “H-Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo! Fuck!” He screamed as he threw his head back and arched his back upward, dick spasming within the archer’s hand as he shot thick ropes of cum over his hand and onto the armor adorning his stomach. A burning heat swirled in Hanzo’s stomach upon seeing his brother so blissed out, so properly fucked, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he too reached his climax. He continued to milk his brother’s cock as he rutted into him, chasing his own ecstasy with unmatched eagerness. The lava pumping through his veins was unbearable as he fucked himself into his brother’s tight hole, garbled moans continuously spilling from Genji’s mouth as he hung on for dear life. 

“G-Genji,” Hanzo bit out as it all became too much. His hips stuttered as he came hot and hard, pumping his brother full of thick spurts of cum. He ceased his movements, burying himself deeper within that tight wet hole as stars burst in his eyes, dancing around his vision as he emptied himself, his brother mewling ever louder as he filled him. Hanzo trembled above him, a slew of deep, husky, breathless moans escaping from deep within him as he held the younger close, savoring the moment with utmost urgency. Genji was still spasming around him, milking him for every last hot drop of seed he was able to produce. It wasn’t long before he found himself being dragged down by his hair to have his lips captured by his brother’s in a euphoric kiss, tongues slotting together as they both reveled in the taste of the other. 

When they finally parted and once Hanzo felt himself growing soft within his brother, he pulled out, hissing at how the ring of muscle toyed with his sensitive cock. The uncomfortableness of having his dick squeezed was quickly remedied as he held his brother’s hips up, spreading him apart to receive the perfect view of the mix of his spend and Genji’s own fluids steadily leaking out of him in fat globs. Genji whined as Hanzo was irresistibly drawn to have a taste, burying his face under his brother’s balls to lap at his weak hole, swirling his tongue around to meticulously clean away whatever hadn’t leaked onto the couch, a mix of heady saltiness and sweetness dancing on his tongue. Genji scrambled to force Hanzo’s head away, the elder allowing himself to be pushed away with a satisfied grin on his face. “Y-You are relentless,” Genji sighed as Hanzo plopped his hips back down only to crawl over the younger’s body, tongue lapping at the seed splattered against his armor. Hanzo was all too eager to hungrily consume his brother’s salty cum, drinking it down as if it were his last meal. His brother was absolutely delicious, every single part of him, so he found it a waste to allow him to simply wipe away the fruits of his labor. Hanzo could admit in the past he had never exactly loved the taste of another’s cum, but his brother’s was so tempting, tantalizing, he just had to have a taste. He found himself enjoying it more than he rightly should have, the possibility of sometime soon being able to suck his brother dry all too attainable. Perhaps once they had completed their mission and headed back home, he’d have to drag his brother to his room and suck him down, milk him for everything he had to give so he could swallow it down greedily. He wanted nothing more than to be able to have his brother’s own impressive cock stuffed into his mouth, for the younger to fuck his throat just as he had done to him. 

“Hanzo,” Genji breathed as the elder finally finished cleaning him, golden eyes half-lidded, colored with pure bliss as he stared up to his older brother. 

“Hm?” Hanzo hummed, hands dragging over his brother’s body. 

“I lo-”

“A’right fellas, our man’s awake so we might as well git to- what the fuck?” The two suddenly heard a voice drawl from the now open doorway that lead into the room they were inhabiting. Both brothers snapped their heads to the side, eyes wide in horror as their teammate stood shellshocked in the door. His dark eyes were wide, body rigid as his face flushed crimson. Hanzo cursed as he cupped himself in his hands, determined to hide his manhood from the cowboy even though the position they had been caught in was all too damning. There was no question as to what they had just done, and though Hanzo was far from regretful, he still wished not to be seen in his full naked glory by anyone other than his brother. “U-Uh,” The cowboy stuttered, stumbling back a bit, “D-Did I interrupt somethin’?”

“No, we just finished,” Genji grinned, lounging back as his expression relaxed, grin spreading across his face. “What is with the look, Jesse? Jealous?” He teased, earning a sharp look from the elder as he made no attempt to cover himself. 

“N-No, uh, I’mma jus’, h-head out, uh, shit, meet me by the front when yer both, situated,” And with that, the cowboy rushed out of the room, face colored with an undetermined emotion neither of the brothers could properly discern. The two men turned to each other, Hanzo scowling, Genji grinning. The younger Shimada seemed completely unbothered by having just been caught while Hanzo was mortified.

“We are going to have to explain ourselves, you know that, correct?” Hanzo asked, already moving away from his brother so he could clean himself up and redress himself. Genji sighed dramatically as he sat up only to just as immediately lie back down. 

“I know, but uh, Hanzo?” The elder looked to his younger brother, a sheepish smile replacing the cocky grin that had previously been situated across his lips. “Can you help me up?” He requested, the insinuation of the request feeding Hanzo’s pride. Perhaps he did treat his brother a tad bit too roughly, but Genji seemed to enjoy every second of it. 

With a newfound grin of his own forming, he was happy to oblige in assisting his brother to stand so they could properly situate themselves. They had a mission to complete after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
